Piracy
Piracy was a Havocon in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview There are those who treat every aspect of life as a business, and war is no exception. From arms companies reeling in defence contracts, to jewellers finding a market for jewelled bombsights, war has always been where the big money is to be found. Usually, however, the delineation between opposing sides has been a factor in the business, with no company eager to betray their nation or city. Not everyone, however, follows the same set of ethics. Origins Piracy, once known as Tankshock, is a prime example of such ruthlessness in business. The scion of one of the wealthiest families of Vos, Tankshock inherited his father’s factories and business at a relatively early age, and entered into the family business – arms manufacturing. Initially dealing solely in conventional arms, Shock-Corp was one of several companies supplying weaponry to both Vos’ small standing army, and to the fighters in the gladiatorial arenas. Tankshock, however, was keen to expand his company’s scope, and initiated research into nuclear weaponry, before even the Red Beard Project had attempted this. Although progress was suitably impressive, he could not convince Shotmaker, the Governor of Vos at the time, to enter into financial negotiations over them – Shotmaker simply dismissed such wantonly destructive weaponry as overkill. Betrayal War, however, was breaking out between Vos and Iacon, and Tankshock knew that if he could not find a buyer on one side, he could easily sell to the other. After several secretive negotiations with those in power in Iacon, a massive contract was agreed with Shock-Corp that would see them dealing exclusively with Iacon. Word, however, leaked out, and before the first shipment of warheads left Vos, Tankshock and his management were rounded up and given a mock trial in order to justify their execution. Whilst the arms dealers were awaiting their fate, Iacon upped its offensive against Vos, forcing Shotmaker to release Vos’ prison populations as conscripts to fight the tide of fresh invaders. Amongst those released was Tankshock, who soon adopted the name Piracy as a pseudonym, a common practice amongst the penal legion. Vos-Tarn War Not eager to fight, however, Piracy was soon declared absent-without-leave during the war. Most believed him to have gone into hiding in the hopes of rebuilding his company again, but when the Vos-Tarn war erupted centuries later; Piracy was amongst the prisoners liberated by the newly-formed Havocons from a military prison in Tarn. How he had come to be imprisoned in Tarn was not known, and Piracy was adamant that he would not reveal his story. Misanthropy, the leader of the Havocons, remembered the story of Shock-Corp, and correctly guessed that Piracy would have connections with vital rogue traders and arms dealers. With the help of several questionable deals, the Havocons found themselves one of the best-equipped units in the war, and invited Piracy to join their ranks. Keen to avoid a retrial in Vos, he accepted, and his considerable knowledge in the field of weapons technology, as well as his business-sharpened silver tongue, proved to be valuable assets in the war. Aftermath Piracy’s life after the war’s end is not documented at all, and he was long considered to have been killed in action after the bombings of Vos and Tarn. However, several sightings of him occurred during the recent incursions into the ashes of Vos, most notably by Iacon Elite Guard officers Quantum Surge - himself a former Havocon - and Evolution Prime, from whom the profiteer fled frantically. The last reported sighting of Piracy described him fleeing injured with the Decepticon warrior Dreadspawn in pursuit, and as such, his ultimate fate was unknown for some time. However, following Misanthropy's return to the Havocon ranks, Piracy was found to be alive, evidently having evaded Dreadspawn in their earlier dogfight. The greed-driven warrior realised that his life was more secure serving under the fabled 'Scourge of Tarn' than possibly invoking his ire by not submitting, and within days of offering fealty to the baroque Misanthropy, had genuinely fallen under his sway, lulled once more by the well-placed words and better-placed blade of the champion of Vos. With this living legend as hsi leader, Piracy blossomed, and could only hope to attempt to meet the standards he felt he had to live up to as part of the newly-mobilised Havocon Division. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Males